Only us
by FizzSummers
Summary: Mako has Korra upset, so Asami comforts her. Warning for yuri, adult themes, some spanking.


_**Only Us**_

"Why don't the two of us just forget about him?" Asami whispered to Korra, "At least for now..." Their nude bodies were pressed closely together, seeming to fit so beautifully together. Never before had they been so close. Asami was more than ready to be with Korra, but Korra on the other hand was uncertain. She had allowed Asami to kiss her, to undress her and to embrace her but still she wasn't sure about doing more.

"I don't know Asami, I love him but he's..." Korra began to say but her voice trailed off sadly. Asami looked into Korra's blue eyes as her lips formed into a comforting smile. She moved up her hand so she could caress the other girl's cheek.

"Korra, I want to help comfort you but you have to let me." Asami said gently, "Let's just focus on each other, forget about everyone else in the world right now."

Korra smiled, "You're right Asami."

"That's a girl." Asami then pressed her lips gently to Korra's, she felt relieved when Korra was eager to accept this kiss. She'd finally managed to convince her. Her hand moved down along Korra's soft skin as their kiss deepened, both of them feeling an amazing spark of desire.

Asami moved herself slightly away so she could press Korra onto her back. It was surprising but Korra was being rather submissive, she liked this side of the avatar. "Korra, you're so beautiful." Asami whispered as she positioned herself over top of the other girl. Her lips were next to Korra's neck which she slowly pressed her lips against.

"Not as beautiful as you." Korra said quietly. In response to Korra's words Asami moved her tongue along the girl's neck. The avatar began to shiver with pleasure, moving her head back slightly to give Asami more access. Asami then began to suck gently on Korra's neck, a moan escaped the girl's throat.

"Oh Asami..." she said softly in pleasure. Giving Korra's neck another long lick, Asami began to move herself lower to Korra's large breasts. Her tongue moved over the girl's hardened nipple as she began to fix her mouth around it. She began to suck hard, causing Korra to arch her back and let out a loud moan. Her hand then moved up so she could twirl her fingers in Asami's hair and encourage her to move lower.

Asami moved her head up and looked at the avatar, "Someone's eager now." she said playfully. Korra blushed deeply, nodding. Asami giggled, moving backwards to where she could spread Korra's legs. Her eyes gleamed lustfully as she saw the wet, pink flesh between Korra's folds.

"Asami, please," Korra bucked her hips in excitement, wanting Asami to touch her. Asami then pressed her finger against Korra's clit. The avatar gasped in pleasure, "More, more..." she begged, rocking eagerly against the other girl's hand. Asami's fingers moved to her entrance, she slowly eased in one finger and then another. She then pressed them in more and more, reaching the deeper parts.

Korra cried out in pleasure, her body trembling. Asami loved the avatar's sounds of ecstasy she wanted to please her more. Although her own body ached to be pleased, right now her only focus was Korra. She began moving her fingers in and out in a perfectly paced motion, looking over at the avatar's eyes blurred with lust.

"Am I better than Mako?" Asami whispered, she hadn't even thought before she asked such a thing, it had just come out. The movement of her fingers became faster.

"Y-yes," Korra whispered back, to her surprise. Asami then moved out her fingers and positioned herself lower so her face was between Korra's legs. Immediately she moved her tongue inside of the girl and began licking hungrily at her walls, anyplace her tongue would reach. She had been overjoyed that Korra had said yes, perhaps the avatar could love her more than Mako.

"Oh Asami! Yes!" Korra moaned, her back arched. With Asami's tongue working wonderfully on her she cried out as she reached her climax. Asami pulled back and gave Korra's inner thigh light kisses.

"Did I do good?" Asami asked, she then moved up to Korra's side. The avatar nodded and she smiled. Asami then leaned in to kiss her full on the lips. Korra kissed her back passionately stroking the girl's dark hair, it was at first a little odd tasting herself inside Asami's mouth but she got used to it.

When their kiss was over, Korra looked at Asami with more desire, "I want to do something to you now." she said.

Asami blushed, she grabbed the avatar's hand and placed it on her breast. "You can do anything you want to me." she said softly. She never thought she could feel this way about Korra, but it was happening. She couldn't deny it, she loved the avatar. "Korra, please tell me you'll leave Mako...and..." she tried to say but couldn't finish.

"Shhh, remember let's not think about anything like that right now." Korra said gently. Asami nodded, it seemed Korra was really taking over now. "Now why don't you lay face down...with your ass in the air." Korra ordered, blushing at her own words.

Asami blushed crawling over so she could get into the position. It felt a little awkward at first, but nevertheless she teasingly swayed her ass. "All for you." she said.

Korra smiled and then moved towards her, Asami would soon feel a hard smack on her ass. Asami let out a small squeal, wincing a little in pain. "Wow, Korra that was pretty hard." she told her.

"Sorry but I thought about doing this before...you just seem so spankable." Korra explained, "Sorry I did it so hard." She then leaned down and gave Asami a little kiss on her reddened ass cheek.

Asami giggled, "I don't really mind though."

"Really?" Korra asked with a smile.

"Yes, like I said you can do anything you want with me."

Korra smiled and delivered another hard smack. She thought about holding back, but she didn't want to do that. She just loved seeing Asami's ass go red and jiggle from her hits. The harder she hit, the better.

Asami whimpered but a smile came to her face. "Is that all you got?" she said challengingly.

"Oh you want it harder?" Korra said. "I'll show you harder." The avatar then raised her hand as if gathering her strength. Then with that strength she stuck hard on the girl's ass, the loud smack seemed to fill the room. Asami had to bite down on her lips to keep from screaming, her eyes watering.

Korra smirked and then raised her hand once again, preparing to deliver another smack, "Do you-"

The bedroom door then opened and there stood Mako. The two girl's eyes widened, both of them froze in place, they didn't know what to say. Mako stood with his mouth hanging open, taking in the sight of Korra with a raised hand and Asami with a now very red ass. They couldn't read his expression, to their surprise he didn't do anything.

He simply ran out as quickly as possible, without saying a word.


End file.
